


Crashes and Confessions

by Boy_in_a_Beanie



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Car Accidents, Depression, He Tian knows its his fault, Hospitals, Hurt Mo Guan Shan, Injury, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Sweet He Tian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boy_in_a_Beanie/pseuds/Boy_in_a_Beanie
Summary: Mo Guanshan didn’t know what was happening.The last thing he remembered was walking through the streets, tears uncontrollably flowing down his face. With blood dripping down his arms, onto the pavement, a dull pain in the back of his mind. Then there was a loud noise and bright flashing lights. And the world came crashing down around him.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	Crashes and Confessions

Mo Guanshan didn’t know what was happening.

The last thing he remembered was walking through the streets, tears uncontrollably flowing down his face. With blood dripping down his arms, onto the pavement, a dull pain in the back of his mind. Then there was a loud noise and bright flashing lights. And the world came crashing down around him. 

Now he’s here. In a hospital bed, three months later. Barely able to stay awake. Unable to move his body. Apparently he was hit with a car, after trying to kill himself. 

He remembered now. 

He remembers how much pain he was in after He Tian had left without a word. He had waited months for He Tian to return, but he never did. Mo had given up on everything, deciding he couldn’t live without He Tian anymore.

He remembers crying as he slit each of his wrists with a broken piece of glass he found in the alley, he was currently standing in. He walked in the road, waiting for death to take him completely. The collision of the car hitting his side was painful, but Mo couldn’t find it in him to scream. He just let it happen. He prayed for it to be enough for death to take over.

He vaguely remembers the sound of people yelling back and forth. He vaguely felt when he was carefully, but swiftly, put onto a gurnee. He vaguely remembers an oxygen mask slipping on his face, and someone telling him to hold on. 

He remembers the twinge of regret about leaving his mother like this. But he didn’t care anymore. 

He remembered hazily seeing his mother, a crying mess, sitting beside his lifeless body, nothing but tubes and machines keeping him alive. 

He’s brought to reality by the familiar wetness on his cheeks. He chokes back a sob. ‘Why?’, Mo thinks through the fogginess that is his brain. ‘Why didn’t it work?’ 

The person sitting to his side, who he didn’t notice until now, put their hand over his, while their other hand slowly came up to Mo’s face. The hand gently touched his cheek and wiped the tears away. “Sh. It’s okay. I’m here.” 

The person’s voice made Mo cry harder. Mo slowly turned his head, through the searing pain, to find He Tiann sitting there, on the verge of tears himself. “Why?”, Mo choked out, his voice raspy. Barely audible through the oxygen mask. He wanted to ask ‘Why did you leave?’, or ‘Where were you all that time?’,but his voice was only able to manage one word.

He Tian gave him a sorrowful look,”I know, but I can’t explain right now. You still need to rest, Little Mo.” He Tian leaned forward, and placed a chaste kiss to Mo’s forehead. He stayed there for a minute, and Mo felt liquid fall on his face from above. He Tian pulled away with tears streaming down his face.

He pulled Mo’s hand to his face. “I’m so glad you’re okay. I’m never going to leave you again. I promise, Little Mo. I promise, Mo Guanshan.” He kissed the back of Mo’s hand, before carefully returning it to its previous position on the hospital bed, keeping his soft grip on it for reassurance. 

“I’ll never leave you,” He Tian whispered, “I love you.” Mo barely caught the last bit in the haziness of his mind. “Love you too,” he managed to mumble in a raspy voice, before his eyes slipped shut again. 

This time eagerly waiting to wake up to He Tian’s face again. He pushed the bad thoughts away, as he focused on the fact that He Tian still had a firm, but gentle hold on.


End file.
